


[Podfic] i'm game if you are by moirariordan

by fire_juggler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes challenges. They're the spice of life, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] i'm game if you are by moirariordan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'm game if you are](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8580) by moirariordan. 



> Recorded in honor of Paraka's 5-Year Podfic Anniversary! Happy Anniversary, BB!!! Also, fills the Read with Silence square on my Podfic_Bingo card.
> 
> Cover art by the lovely growlery

Cover Art created by growlery.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i-m_game_if_you_are.mp3)

## Length:

00:39.4 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i-m_game_if_you_are.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 37.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i-m_game_if_you_are.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 19 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] i'm game if you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443924) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
